criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Lauria
|birthplace = New York City, NY |family = |yearsactive = 1981-present }} Daniel Joseph "Dan" Lauria is an American television, stage, and film actor best known for his roles in The Wonder Years, From the Earth to the Moon, and Independence Day. Biography Lauria, an Italian-American, was born in Brooklyn, New York City, New York, on April 12, 1947, to Carmela (née Luongo) and Joseph J. Lauria. In addition to Brooklyn, he also lived in Lindenhurst, New York. He graduated from Lindenhurst Senior High School in 1965 as a varsity football player, and he briefly taught physical education at Lindenhurst High School. Lauria served during the Vietnam War as an officer in the U.S. Marine Corps in the early 1970s. He soon started an acting career while attending Southern Connecticut State University in New Haven, Connecticut, on a football scholarship. During his career, he became best known for his portrayal of Jack Arnold on the TV series The Wonder Years. He also played James Webb in the 1998 TV miniseries From the Earth to the Moon and Commanding Officer, USA in the 1996 film Independence Day. More recently, Lauria has appeared as Police Commissioner Eustace Dolan in The Spirit and Coach Hamstrung in The Three Stooges N.Y.U.K. on AMC in 2000. Lauria also acted onstage, appearing in New York in the summer of 2006 in an off-Broadway production of A Stone Carver. In addition to that, he guest-starred in episodes of Army Wives, The Mentalist, and Criminal Minds. Lauria has also appeared in an episode of Boy Meets World, starring as Ben Savage, the younger brother of Fred Savage of The Wonder Years. In late 2009, Lauria returned to the off-Broadway stage, appearing in Good Bobby, a fictionalized account of Robert F. Kennedy's political career. In 2010, Lauria appeared in the Broadway play Lombardi, which received positive reviews that particularly praised his performance. In 2012, Lauria starred in the Broadway production of A Christmas Story: The Musical, a role which he reprised off Broadway at Madison Square Garden in 2013. He currently plays Jack Sullivan on the Steve Byrne sitcom Sullivan and Son on TBS. On Criminal Minds Lauria portrayed General Lee Whitworth, M.D. in the Season Four episode "Amplification". Filmography *Sullivan & Son (2012-present) as Jack Sullivan (24 episodes) *The Good Wife (2013) as Ronnie Erickson *Perception (2012-2013) as Joe Moretti (3 episodes) *Make Your Move (2013) as Parole Officer Foster *Person of Interest (2013) as Stanley Amis *iVOTE (2012) as District Attorney (short) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) as James Cleary *Harry's Law (2011-2012) as Judge Raymond Gillot (2 episodes) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003-2011) as Coach Ray Masters/Peter Kurtz (2 episodes) *Nurse Jackie (2011) as Carl *Life of Lemon (2011) as Arthur *Here's the Kicker (2011) as Dave Berry *Late Show with David Letterman (2011) as Vince Lombardi (uncredited) *Eden (2011) as Frank *The Hard Times of RJ Berger (2010) as Prinicipal Haggerty *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2010) as Sal *The Five (2010) as Mr. H. (video) *The Waiter (2010) as Father Parks *Funny or Die Presents... (2010) as Father *Dead Air (2009) as Fred *Donna on Demand (2009) as Detective Lewis *Ben Again (2009) as Ray *Criminal Minds - "Amplification" (2009) TV episode - General Lee Whitworth, M.D. *The Mentalist (2009) as Battaglia *Leverage (2009) as Nicky Moscone *Lipstick Jungle (2009) as Norm Ford *Alien Trespass (2009) as Chief Dawson *InSearchOf (2009) as Reverend Blackwell *The Spirit (2008) as Dolan *How I Met Your Mother (2008) as Nolan *The Gold Lunch (2008) as Judge (short) *Army Wives (2008) as Master Sgt. James Vayro *Finish Line (2008) as Joe Camponella *Dear Me (2008) as Mr. Hunt *The Proctor (2007) as Boss (short) *The Bronx Is Burning (2007) as Detective Borelli *The Black Donnellys (2007) as Franny Kenny *The Wedding Bells (2007) as Joseph Heller *Psych (2007) as Bill Peterson *The Path to 9/11 (2006) as George Tenet (TV miniseries) *Jesus, Mary and Joey (2006) as Father Gino *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) as Det. Jameson *Big Momma's House 2 (2006) as Crawford *Ghost Whisperer (2005) as Ellis Conway *Bust (2005) as Det. O'Neil (short) *The Signs of the Cross (2005) as Mr. Coyne *Come to Papa (2004) as Bob *Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of "Charlie's Angels" (2004) as Fred Silverman *Ed (2002-2004) as Richard Vessey (4 episodes) *JAG (1996-2003) as Allen Blaisdell/Col. Matt "Gooch" Anderson (5 episodes) *7th Heaven (2003) as Andrew Hampton (2 episodes) *Dead Canaries (2003) as Vito Scaldafieri *High Times Potluck (2002) as Carmine *Outside the Law (2002) as Detective Froman *Contagion (2002) as General Ryker *The Education of Max Bickford (2002) as Vic Nelson *Family Law (2001-2002) as Paul Celano (2 episodes) *Smallville (2001) as Coach Walt Arnold *Ricochet River (2001) as Coach Garth *Citizen Baines (2001) as Don Ferry *Speechless... (2001) as Professor Hamilton (short) *Full Disclosure (2001) as Clive Carter (video) *The Fugitive (2001) as Henry Armenasco *Hangman (2001) as Captain Gil Roemer *Law & Order (2000-2001) as Chief Joseph Sturdevant/Capt. Joseph Strudevant (2 episodes) *Full Circle (2001) as Big Brother Counselor *N.Y.U.K (2000) as Coach Hamstrung *Static Shock (2000) as Mr. Foley (voice) *Third Watch (2000) as Mr. Brandolini *Bad Dog (2000) as Policeman (short) *Trees (2000) as Narrator (video) *Providence (2000) as John Currier *ER (2000) as Rick Simpson *The Hoop Life (1999-2000) as Leonard Fero (22 episodes) *Fear Runs Silent (2000) as Therapist (video) *Diagnosis Murder (2000) as Donald Purdy *Common Ground (2000) as Coach Davis *A Wake in Providence (1999) as Rudy *Stranger in My House (1999) as Dennis *Batman Beyond (1999) as Bill Wallace (voice) *Working (1999) as Dan McAllister *Justice (1999) as Judge Falcone *Mr. Murder (1998) as Gen. Aames *F/X: The Series (1998) as Illya Kozlov *From the Earth to the Moon (1998) as James Webb (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Wide Awake (1998) as Father Peters *Touched by an Angel (1998) as Bill *True Friends (1998) as Pauley *Rhapsody in Bloom (1998) as Mr. Mishler *Costello (1998) as Spud Murphy (5 episodes) *Push (1998) as Don Curtis *Merry Christmas, George Bailey (1997) as Bert *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1997) as Major Samuel Morrison *The Rockford Files: Shoot-Out at the Golden Pagoda (1997) as Cdr. Gage *You Wish (1997) as Coach *Dog Watch (1997) as Halloway (video) *Walker, Texas Ranger (1997) as Salvatore Matacio *Party of Five (1996-1997) as Coach Russ Petrocelli (6 episodes) *Prison of Secrets (1997) as Sergeant Ed Crang *Crisis Center (1997) as Tom Webber *Boy Meets World (1997) as Judge Lamb *The Bachelor's Baby (1996) as Monte Craig *Independence Day (1996) as Commanding Officer, USA *Terror in the Family (1996) as Todd Marten *The Rockford Files: Godfather Knows Best (1996) as Lt. Gene Gencher *No One Could Protect Her (1996) as Det. Greg Coming *Chicago Hope (1996) as Henry Alden *NYPD Blue (1996) as George Garabedian *In the Line of Duty: Hunt for Justice (1995) as Philip Lamonaco *Amazing Grace (1995) as Harry Kramer (5 episodes) *Excessive Force II: Force on Force (1995) as Mr. Orland Franco *Burke's Law (1995) as Jimmy Jackson *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1995) as Joe Leone *The Commish (1994) as Dr. Donald Cutler *Rise and Walk: The Dennis Byrd Story (1994) as The Coach *Another Stakeout (1993) as Captain Coldshank *Ambush in Waco: In the Line of Duty (1993) as Bob Blanchard *The Wonder Years (1988-1993) as Jack Arnold (107 episodes) *From the Files of Joseph Wambaugh: A Jury of One (1992) as Detective Andy Toffenelli *Overexposed (1992) as Norm Demski *Dead and Alive: The Race for Gus Farace (1991) as Paulie Romano *In the Line of Duty: A Cop for the Killing (1990) as Kadazian *The Big One: The Great Los Angeles Earthquake (1990) as Steve Winslow *ABC Afterschool Specials (1989) as District Attorney *Police Story: Cop Killer (1988) as Sgt. Taggert *David (1988) as John *Sonny Spoon (1988) as Nardo *Cagney & Lacey (1986-1988) as Detective Harry Dupnik/Mr. Jacoby (5 episodes) *Head of the Class (1988) as Eric's Father *Hooperman (1987-1988) as Lou Stern (3 episodes) *Wiseguy (1987) as Jack Phillips *Angel in Green (1987) as Sergeant Joe Kobelski *Sledge Hammer! (1987) as Officer Chris Raker *Stakeout (1987) as Phil Coldshank *Growing Pains (1986-1987) as Dan/Hockey Coach (2 episodes) *Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1985-1987) as Foster/Rogan (2 episodes) *L.A. Law (1987) as Joseph Sears *Moonlighting (1985-1987) as Police Lieutenant/Lieutenant (2 episodes) *At Mother's Request (1987) as Myles Manning *Spenser: For Hire (1986) as Harry *Doing Life (1986) as Lieutenant Lubway *Hunter (1986) as Broder (2 episodes) *Simon & Simon (1986) as Artie Karnovsky/Art Kaufman *Nine 1/2 Weeks (1986) as Janitor *Hardcastle and McCormick (1985) as Lieutenant Adkins *Misfits of Science (1985) as Project Manager *South Bronx Heroes (1985) as FBI Agent *Hill Street Blues (1985) as Jim *Brass (1985) as Det. Navarro *Kojak: The Belarus File (1985) as Federal Agent #2 *The New Mike Hammer (1984) as John Shayne *Without a Trace (1983) as Baker *Muggable Mary, Street Cop (1982) as Vince Palucci *C.O.D. (1981) as Secret Service Man #2 'DIRECTOR' *The Wonder Years (1990) - 1 episode 'WRITER' *Watch Dog (1997) (video) 'PRODUCER' *Faithful (1996) - Executive Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors